leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Illusion (Ability)
Illusion (Japanese: イリュージョン Illusion) is an Ability introduced in Generation V. It is the signature Ability of and . Effect In battle Generation V Illusion will change the appearance of the Pokémon to that of the last Pokémon in the player's party. Illusion will not disguise the Pokémon if the last Pokémon in the player's party is fainted or is of the same species. Illusion will replicate the type of Poké Ball, nickname (or species name if none), Shininess (if any), gender, and form of the Pokémon it is masquerading as; however, it does not replicate the level of the masqueraded Pokémon. If an is in the last position, the Pokémon that is in the Egg will be shown. The effect is only aesthetic: effects like the move still use the Pokémon's actual gender. The illusion wears off when the Pokémon with this Ability is directly damaged by a damaging move or when Illusion is negated or replaced, causing the Pokémon with this Ability to appear as its true self. Indirect damage or loss of (such as through , Life Orb, weather, status conditions, entry hazards, recoil, and so on) will not break Illusion. If the Pokémon with Illusion is hit by a multi-strike move, the illusion will be broken after the first hit. A Pokémon with Illusion can disguise itself as another Pokémon with Illusion, provided that they are different species. fails if the target has the Ability Illusion. fails if either Pokémon has Illusion. Illusion cannot be copied by . If a Pokémon obtains this Ability with or , it will not disguise itself. In , if the player visits Lostlorn Forest with a GameStop Entei, Raikou, and/or Suicune in their party, they can encounter a , which enters the battle already disguised as the Legendary beast that has a type advantage over the beast closest to the first slot in the player's party ( in case of ). Generation VI Illusion can now disguise itself as another Pokémon with Illusion of the same species. Illusion now disguises the Pokémon as the last conscious Pokémon in the party. Generation VII On the user interface, an opponent's Pokémon disguised by Illusion will appear to be the same type as the species it is disguised as (even if it is affected by a move such as ). If a Pokémon with Illusion uses a Z-Move, the illusion wears off immediately before using the Z-Move. Illusion cannot be copied by or . If a Pokémon with Illusion successfully calls for help in an SOS Battle, it will disguise itself as the summoned ally. Outside of battle Illusion has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Illusion In other games In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, the Ability functions similar to the main series games for foe Pokémon. A Pokémon with this Ability can transform into another Pokémon that can be found on the same floor of a Mystery Dungeon. For partner Pokémon, this Ability becomes nonexistent. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, leader or ally Pokémon with this Ability transform into . An enemy Pokémon with this Ability disguises as another enemy Pokémon that can be found on the same floor. As long as the illusion stays up, the Pokémon receives a 40% increase in the power of its moves. The illusion wears off when the Pokémon with this Ability is directly damaged by a damaging move or when Illusion is negated or replaced, causing the Pokémon with this Ability to appear as its true self. Indirect damage or loss of HP (such as through Substitute, weather, status conditions, traps and so on) will not break Illusion. Description |Appears disguised as an allied Pokémon.}} |Appears disguised as a different foe. This Ability has no effect for the Pokémon or a teammate. The Pokémon appears disguised as a different foe! This Ability doesn't do anything when }} |The Pokémon appears disguised as a strong enemy and actually becomes a little bit stronger! If an enemy Pokémon uses it, it disguises itself as another enemy Pokémon!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Trivia * In Generation V, if is used on a Pokémon with Illusion while it is disguised as another Pokémon, when its Ability activates the banner will state that the Ability belongs to the Pokémon that was used as the disguise. If the Pokémon's Ability is changed again, these messages will correctly state the Pokémon who the Ability belongs to when it activates. * Although this Ability is forbidden in Pokéstar Studios, Brycen uses a with this Ability in one of the Brycen-Man movies. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=幻覺 |zh_cmn=幻覺 / 幻觉 |nl=Illusie |fi=Illuusio |fr=Illusion |de=Trugbild |id=Ilusi |it=Illusione |es=Ilusión |pt=Ilusão |pl=Iluzja |ko=일루전 Illusion |vi = Ảo ảnh }} Category:Abilities that cannot be replaced Category:Abilities that cannot be copied de:Trugbild es:Ilusión fr:Illusion it:Illusione ja:イリュージョン zh:幻觉（特性）